


Intoxicated

by TatyanaIvanshov



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: (againn i tried), 17th century mentality, Fluff, Louis tries to understand, M/M, Nice Louis for once, Party, Period-Typical Homophobia, Philippe is a baby, drunk, i swear i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatyanaIvanshov/pseuds/TatyanaIvanshov
Summary: The Chevalier and Monsieur are being cute together at a gathering in the salons and Louis sits by them and strikes up a conversation.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> So, I set out to create a mini "nice Louis" fic because he's been extra annoying lately, while also simultaneously getting some domestic Monchevy in there, so let me know if I got it. 
> 
> Also, yes, Louis is spewing some typical 17th Century homophobia but it's not TOO dire. I hope. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ah! His Majesty! My dear brother. Come, join us. Please!” Philippe called from his lover’s lap where he sat, outstretched, with his legs over the armrests, trying to ignore the Chevalier’s roaming hands over his legs and his warm breath on his neck. Louis looked over at his drunk brother who held up a wine glass, one of the many, no doubt. 

“Brother. Lorraine.” Louis walked over, taking a seat next to them as the festivities raged on around the trio.

“Majesty, such a pleasant surprise.” The blonde took his lips off of the Prince’s neck for a moment and instead pressed their cheeks together as their attentions remained on the King. “Forgive my lack of formality, I am quite occupied at the moment, standing is not really an option.” His hands continued to explore his lover’s torso as he felt him chuckle.

“It is no matter. I do not wish to intrude on your… fun.” He raised his eyebrows, gesturing to their merged bodies. 

“Oh, it is no intrusion at all, brother. How are you liking the entertainment?” Philippe squirmed as the Chevalier brushed his hand against a particularly sensitive spot at his ribs, invoking a guttural groan from the man underneath when the Prince’s ass pressed against him suggestively. 

“I would like to congratulate the Chevalier on that, actually. He truly has an eye for these things.” Louis raised the glass he held, before taking a sip of wine. 

“Your Majesty, I have eyes only for your brother.” Lorraine’s mouth once more found the Prince’s neck, feeling under his lips the vibrations of Philippe’s chuckle as he tried to push him away.

“My dear, that makes no sense.” He laughed, giving up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders again. 

“Are you two always this close?” The young King sat back on his chair and swirled around the glass of wine, eyeing around the room as he found the bundle of giggles next to him, quite amusing.

“As close as it gets, sire.” The Chevalier wiggled his eyebrows before realizing what Philippe was pressing against his lips. He opened his mouth and took in the grape, demanding another as he rested his head back on the seat, waiting for Philippe to pick one from the branch on a platter before them. 

“Say, Lorraine, have you always been such a hedonist? Or has my brother been the one to corrupt you into the pursuit of vice?” Louis made conversation, waiting for the blonde to finish chewing up his second grape before speaking, his hands going to run over and squeeze his lover’s ass. 

“Is this His Majesty’s way of asking whether I shall be castrated if I am to lose his brother’s favor?” The Chevalier laughed when Philippe playfully smacked his chest.

“That day will never come, ma moitié.” The Prince’s eyes held overflowing adoration, flicking down to the other’s licked lips.

“I know.” Lorraine gazed up with the same fondness and reached his lips to meet Philippe’s hungry ones, squeezing his body in his large hands.

“Dear God.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I was merely curious. Can such debauchery truly be in a man’s nature or is it taught?” The King eyed the Chevalier who he laid his head on Philippe’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist to think for a moment.

“I believe one is born with such tendencies but of course it takes a special person to draw them out of you. Especially considering the world we live in.” A corner of his lips twitched, his body melting under Philippe’s caress of his hair as his chin rested on Lorraine’s head, pressing casual kisses. Louis nodded, thinking for a moment. 

“Do you not like the world we live in?” The King asked.

“Who does, Majesty? I believe there is a fine gap between what we would like the world to be and what it is.” 

“My, my. Aren’t we feeling philosophical tonight.” Philippe snorted, reaching for another grape. “Open up.” And the Chevalier did, allowing his lover to feed him.

“I see.” Louis thought for a moment. “What would that utopia be, Lorraine?” He asked. The Chevalier thought carefully, knowing the King was waiting for him to slip up and say something he was not supposed to. Yes, the Chevalier was drunk, but not enough to be obvious to the King’s workings. Philippe, on the other hand, was much drunker and was taking his time exploring his lover’s neck and ears with tender, wine-soaked lips.

“Well, for one, somewhere your brother and I could be free. Where it isn’t merely status protecting us from death.” He tried to suppress a chuckle when Philippe’s mouth found a particularly ticklish spot but couldn’t help it. He turned to him with a laugh, their faces mere inches apart. “What are you-?”

“Merely loving what’s mine.” Philippe giggled like a child before going back to his work. Lorraine shook his head and turned back to the King whose lips seemed to almost be twitching up in a smile at the sight of the two.

“As you were saying?” He tugged Philippe closer when he felt him almost slip from his lap.

“Oh, nothing. Just… interesting.” The Chevalier gave him a questioning look so the King clarified. “You wish to devote your life to my brother so freely. You’re very reluctant to try the finer things in life. Quite intriguing to say the least.” Louis shrugged before putting his wine glass down and popping a grape in his mouth. 

“The finer things in life?” Lorraine raised an eyebrow, soothing at Philippe’s hair who seemed to be getting tired.

“Well, perhaps love. Family.” He opened his mouth to go on but the Chevalier had heard enough to know what he was on about.

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, Philippe is my family. And, contrary to popular belief, I do love him. Or else I would not be devoting my life to him, now, would I?” He always felt a tightness in his chest when he spoke about his love for the Prince and tonight was no different. He reached his lips to press a kiss against his temples as the smaller man on him undid the Chevalier’s waistcoat. 

“What I meant was romantic love. For a woman.” Louis did not give up.

“That is what I meant as well.” The Chevalier grinned. 

“Are you calling my brother a woman?” Louis faked outrage but it was a clear rouse and Lorraine knew it all too well.

“If that is what he wishes to be.” He did not let the smug smile falter from his face and eventually, broke Louis down who chuckled and took the wine glass in his hand once more. 

“Your sin truly knows no bounds, Lorraine.” The King shook his head with a laugh, raising his glass before taking a gulp. Just as the blonde was about to make a remark, Philippe raised his head, his lips tinted and swollen with messy hair and drooping eyes. 

“What are you on about?” The Prince’s bitter tone at the King was a mood shift in the conversation.

“Now, mignonette, it’s alright. Your brother is merely curious.” His hands went to caress at Philippe’s face, smoothing down his hair with care that Louis, watching, almost envied. The Prince settled down and managed to take his eyes off of Louis. “You look tired. You’ve had quite a bit to drink.” Lorraine observed, wiping from Philippe’s face a clump of pale powder that had gathered at his smile lines. 

“Just a few glasses.” He groaned. 

“Brother, didn’t you ask for three bottles earlier?” Louis said, amused at his brother’s drinking capacities. 

“Leave me alone!” Philippe scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

“Philippe, be nice.” Lorraine’s kind instructions came welcomingly to Louis and the blonde pulled a grape from the platter to feed his lover. The Prince was reluctant but opened his mouth and chewed. 

“Fine. Forgive me.” He addressed Louis with his mouth still full before laying against Lorraine again, protectively wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing their cheeks together. 

“It’s quite alright. You’ve drunk your weight in wine. I believe it is best you retire, brother.” Louis said, speaking mostly to Lorraine than Philippe. Just as the Prince was about to complain in outrage, Lorraine pressed a kiss on his cheek to grab his attention and spoke. 

“I believe so, my love. I’m feeling quite weary myself. And the music isn’t quite helping. Remind me next time to get the band that played last time instead.” 

“But I like these guys.” Philippe pouted. 

“You just like them because their music is depressing.” 

“Must everything always be cheery?” He exclaimed. The Chevalier chuckled and shook his head, unable to resist claiming his lover’s tempting lips before pulling away and admiring the gorgeous face staring back at him. “So, what, we’re going to retire early? Where’s your spirit?” 

“I’m afraid it is taking a break tonight. Come on. Up we go, or I’ll have to carry you and you know I don’t want to mess up my back like last time when you fell asleep on the grass and I had to carry you up flights of stairs to get to bed!” He heard Louis giggle next to them. 

“Fine!” Philippe groaned but couldn’t hide the amusement at the memory. 

“Your Majesty-” Lorraine turned to ask for permission but stopped when Louis brought his hand up, signaling for him to hush.

“Go. He seems quite inebriated, don’t take your eyes off him.” The King took a last gulp, emptying out the glass.

“I never do.” The Chevalier smiled and took Philippe’s hand off of his waistcoat that he was still trying to unbutton but proved difficult with several bottles of wine in his system. “Come, mignonette.” 

“Brother.” Philippe attempted a bow with the Chevalier’s arm around his waist, holding him from tripping and falling. 

Louis watched as they walked away, already starting to bicker about something foolish that he paid no mind to but still chuckled when he noticed his brother almost trip over. Though, the Chevalier was there to catch him and lead him out of the loud salons. Right before they disappeared behind a wall, he noticed their lips colliding with undeniable smiles on both of their glowing faces. 

He envied it. Not the man in particular but what they shared, their tight bond, and the fact that his brother would always have such a loyal friend by his side no matter what. He lied to himself, told him the Chevalier’s loyalties laid with the crown but he knew as well as anyone that he was loyal to Monsieur alone, no matter what. He would always be the one in his corner despite life around them, the one person whom the Prince could depend on in every case scenario, and Louis was filled with envy. 

But, he pushed it aside and forced happiness to show on his face. He was happy, in a way. Happy that his brother had one so precious. It was not all pretend. 

He carried on the night without much thought as to what his brother and the Chevalier were up to, except for the knowing feeling that they were safe together, far away from him or anyone else that could wish them ill. He liked that sometimes, knowing his brother was safe as long as the Chevalier was by his side. It gave him peace of mind. 

But now, it was time to find his own.


End file.
